Feuer und Eis
by Aglaia2
Summary: Tja... PWP halt, eigentlich kaum Story vorhanden... aber lest und urteilt selbst ^_^


Titel: Feuer und Eis  
  
Teil: 1/1 Oneshot  
  
Autor: Aglaia  
  
Email: Aglaia@lizzynet.de  
  
Homepage: www.die.rumpelkammer.de.vu  
  
Fandom: DNAngel  
  
Paring: KradxDark  
  
Warnung: Lemon, pures PWP, Story so gut wie nicht vorhanden...  
  
Rating: ab 18  
  
Kommentar: Das Teil liegt jetzt schon ewig auf meinem PC rum... Ich hätte es ja schon längst gepostet, wenn ich mir nur mit dem Schluss nicht so furchtbar schwer getan hätte. Mein erstes richtiges Lemon, ich hoffe, man kann's ertragen. Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik sehr willkommen!  
  
-~+Feuer und Eis+~-  
  
Er hasste es. Und wie er es hasste! Immer und immer wieder gelang es diesem verdammten Dämon, ihn zu überraschen. So wie jetzt. Hinter ihm war nichts als eine bescheuerte, glatte Wand. Und vor ihm stand er, dieser verdammte, eiskalte Bastard. Und hielt ihn fest gegen diese verfluchte Wand gedrückt. Verzweifelt versuchte der gefangene Dieb sich zu befreien, aber die ganze Sache schien ziemlich aussichtslos. Denn obwohl er schon vor Anstrengung keuchte, schien der Griff des Anderen immer fester zu werden.  
  
Das sein Bein bei der ganzen Herumgezappelei irgendwie zwischen die Beine seines Fängers geraten war, bemerkte er erst, als direkt neben seinem Ohr ein lautes Aufstöhnen zu hören war. Erschrocken hielt er den Atem an und starrte sein gegenüber an. Jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, dass sich da etwas Hartes gegen sein Bein presste, was da eigentlich nicht sein sollte...  
  
"Was zum... Krad! Du verdammter Mistkerl! Geh endlich runter von mir!"  
  
Er hätte diese Worte gerne mit beißender Kälte gesagt, oder, wenn ihm das schon nicht vergönnt war, wenigstens geschrieen, aber das einzige, was er herausbrachte, war ein heißeres Krächzen.  
  
Belustigt schaute Krad ihn an.  
  
"Wieso denn, Dark-chan? Jetzt wird es doch erst interessant, oder nicht?"  
  
"Für dich vielleicht! Wenn dich so was aufgeilt, kann ich nichts dafür! Also lass mich los! Du bist nur hier, um mich zu töten! Von SOWAS war nie die Redmpf..."  
  
Leider kam er nicht mehr dazu, diesen Satz zu beenden, da Krad ihn hart auf den Mund küsste. Das einzige, was Dark noch tun konnte, war erschrocken die Augen aufzureisen und die Lippen fest aufeinander zu pressen. Endlich beendete Krad den Kuss und betrachtete Dark mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen. Er hatte viel zu lange auf diesen Augenblick warten müssen... noch einmal würde er seine Beute nicht entwischen lassen. Diese Nacht würde er sich endlich holen, was sein war. Darks Anblick war aber auch einfach unwiderstehlich, wie er da vor ihm stand (oder besser gesagt, zwischen ihm und der Wand eingeklemmt war...) Schwer atmend, die Lippen zwecks besseren Atmens ein Stück geöffnet und die Wangen leicht gerötet... In den Augen ein Ausdruck von Verwirrung, Angst, Wut, Hass und... Lust?! Diese Augen... einerseits schrieen sie "Verpiss dich! Fass mich bloß nicht noch mal an!", andererseits schienen sie aber auch sagen zu wollen, "Verdammt, worauf wartest du noch? Nimm mich endlich!" Dark war sich offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht bewusst, was für eine Wirkung er gerade auf seinen Feind hatte. Dieser entschied sich schließlich für die zweite Möglichkeit und begann, langsam die Knöpfe an Darks Hemd zu öffnen. Entsetzt drückte Dark sich noch etwas näher an die Wand und versuchte, Krad von sich hinunter zuschieben. Aber Krads Griff war eisern, die Befreiungsversuche seines "Opfers" entlockten ihm lediglich ein amüsiertes Grinsen. Langsam beugte er sich vor. "Das bringt dir auch nichts. Gib. Einfach. Auf."   
  
Dark spürte, wie ein Schauer durch seinen Körper lief. Krads warmer Atem, der ihn an seinem Ohr kitzelte... Krads kalte Hände, die inzwischen unaufhaltsam seinen Oberkörper entlang strichen, kleine Kreise darauf zeichneten, die Bauchmuskeln nachfuhren und immer wieder wie zufällig eine seiner Brustwarzen streiften... Krads eisblaue Augen, die ihn undurchdringlich anschauten... Das halb amüsierte, halb anzügliche Lächeln, das bei jedem von Darks immer mühevoller unterdrückten und immer häufigeren leisen Seufzern über seine Lippen glitt... Und nicht zu vergessen Krads Knie, das sich mittlerweile zwischen SEINE Beine geschoben hatte... Krad an sich, sein ganzer Körper, einfach alles an ihm... Verdammt, das war einfach zuviel für ihn! Was machte dieser Typ bloß mit ihm?  
  
/Das ist doch eigentlich wirklich sehr offensichtlich, oder?/ Meldete sich plötzlich eine kleine, fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf.(NEIN, damit meine ich NCHT Daisuke -_-")   
  
/Er macht dich an... und wie!/  
  
Und so sehr er auch versuchte, dies zu bestreiten - es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Körper war bezüglich Krad eindeutig anderer Meinung als er. Und mit entsetzen musste er bemerken, wie sein Widerstand immer mehr schwand... gegen seinen Willen gab er sich immer mehr in Krads Hände. Versuchte schon nicht mehr, sich zu wehren. Es hatte sowieso keinen Zweck. Und er war sich auch gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich überhaupt noch widersetzen wollte... Er versuchte einfach, nicht darüber nachzudenken...  
  
Diese Änderung in Darks Verhalten blieb Krad nicht lange verborgen. Ein leichtes Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht, als er langsam seine Hand zu Darks Hose führte und begann, diese zu öffnen...  
  
Erschrocken zuckte Dark zurück und versuchte ein letztes mal, sich zu befreien. Als Reaktion darauf küsste ihn Krad ein weiteres Mal leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Das genügte, um allen weiteren Widerstand seitens Dark im Keim zu ersticken. Selbstbeherrschung und Stolz waren zwei Wörter, die er bis auf weiteres aus seinem Wortschatz verbannte.  
  
Als Krad dann auch noch begann, seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen mit Zunge und Zähnen zu bearbeiten, war es endgültig um ihn geschehen.   
  
Das Krad schon so oft versucht hatte, ihn oder Daisuke zu töten, war genauso unwichtig geworden, wie alles andere auch.  
  
Er brauchte Krad, er wollte ihn. Er wollte mehr von ihm, viel mehr, als er bis jetzt bekommen hatte.  
  
Und wie es aussah, hatte sein "Feind" keinesfalls vor, ihm das vorzuenthalten.  
  
Immer noch mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen und weiterhin kleine, feuchte Küsse auf Dark's Brust verteilend, machte er sich gerade daran, sie beide ihres letzten Bisschens Kleidung zu entledigen...  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später fand sich der Dieb auch schon auf dem kalten Marmorboden wieder, Krad immer noch auf sich.  
  
Zum Glück war das Museum um diese Uhrzeit völlig leer, denn die Geräusche, die sie mittlerweile beide von sich gaben, hallten durch das ganze Gebäude.  
  
Die ganze Welt schien nur noch aus diesem unglaublichen... Gefühl zu bestehen, das man gar nicht mit Worten beschreiben konnte... Die einzige Möglichkeit, es auch nur annähernd zu beschreiben, waren vermutlich ihre Schreie, ihr Stöhnen und all die kleinen, lustduchdränkten Seufzer...  
  
Dark fühlte sich wie in Himmel und Hölle zugleich. Hätte man ihn gefragt, wo oben und unten ist - er hätte es nicht sagen können. Konnte es einem besser gehen, als es ihm in eben diesem Moment ging? Er bezweifelte es sehr.  
  
Das er sich geirrt hatte, erfuhr er fast schon schneller, als ihm lieb war. Nämlich dann, als Krad ohne jeder weitere Vorbereitung plötzlich tief in ihn eindrang. Erschrocken schrie er auf. Zunächst fühlte er nichts anderes als einen furchtbaren, stechenden schmerz, der ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen und die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben schien.   
  
Es tat so WEH, verdammt! Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!  
  
Krad bemerkte sofort, dass mit Dark irgend etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Beruhigend strich er ihm über den Rücken, murmelte irgendwelche sinnlosen Phrasen, um das zitternde Bündel in seinen Armen zu beruhigen. Er war sich zwar selbst nicht so ganz im Klaren darüber, warum er das eigentlich tat, aber auf jeden Fall hatte er Erfolg - Dark entspannte sich sichtlich.  
  
"Nun mach... schon!" brachte er schließlich keuchend heraus. "Ich bin... schließlich nicht aus Zucker!"  
  
Wieder huschte ein kurzes Grinsen über Krads Gesicht. Dann begann er, zunächst noch vorsichtig, dann immer härter, fester, tiefer zu stoßen.  
  
Fest krallte Dark seine Fingernägel in Krads Rücken, aber das bekam der schon gar nicht mehr mit.  
  
Es war unglaublich... was unmöglich schien, war geschehen. Es war, als hätten Feuer und Eis sich vereint... Tag und Nacht, Hoffnung und Verzweiflung waren eins geworden, verschmolzen zu einem neuen Wesen...  
  
Es hätte endlos so sein können, und doch war da auch der verzweifelte Wunsch nach Erlösung, der sich schließlich in einem explosiven Höhepunkt erfüllte. Nun war endgültig jeder Gedanke ausgelöscht, und als das letzte Feuerwerk zu Ende ging, senkte sich eine tiefe, ruhige Schwärze in ihre Köpfe und sie sanken erschöpft zusammen.  
  
-~+~-  
  
Es ist eine sternenklare Nacht... Ruhig steht eine einsame Gestalt auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes, genießt den Wind, der ihren Körper umschmeichelt und sich in den langen Haaren verfängt...  
  
Es ist ein gutes Gefühl. Langsam breitet sich ein echtes, ehrliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht aus - das erste Mal überhaupt. Dann entfalten sich ein paar große, schneeweiße Schwingen und schon ist die Gestalt am Horizont verschwunden.   
  
Alles, was bleibt, sind eine Handvoll Federn... und die Erinnerung an Feuer und Eis.  
  
-~+Owari+~- 


End file.
